


Losing Sleep

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Avengers 4, the ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: It's no longer nightmares keeping Tony Stark awake.





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr for #PepperonyWeek18.

__Tony was used to sleepless nights. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he shunned sleep in favor of completing a project, or found insomnia becoming his unwanted guardian against nightmares.

Now, he was kept awake for an entirely different reason.

His wife stirred slightly at the sound of their baby’s cries. “Don’t worry, honey,” Tony assured her. “I’ll get him.”

“You sure you got it handled?” She murmured sleepily.

He leaned down and kissed her temples as an answer, before making his way to Morgan’s nursery and collecting the little one from his crib.

“Hey, sweetie….” Tony crooned, rubbing the baby’s soft pink cheek. “Don’t cry, okay? I’m gonna take you to bed with me and Mommy.”

The baby blinked his big brown eyes, perfect reflections of Tony’s. Tony’s heart swelled with love as he rocked his son in his arms.

Pepper smiled softly as her husband settled back into bed beside her. “You know, baby, he can’t keep sleeping with us every time he gets fussy.”

“I don’t like it when he cries….” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to the baby’s downy forehead.

Pepper giggled. “You’re such a softie.”

“And you love it,” Tony turned and kissed her lips.

“That I do,” she nuzzled him softly and snuggled against him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Tony gazed adoringly at her, and at their precious baby, afraid to close his eyes for fear the beautiful sight would vanish if he did.

It was well worth losing sleep for.


End file.
